


Victuuri One Shot

by sillyweeb



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Smut, VictUuri, festive, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyweeb/pseuds/sillyweeb
Summary: I'm writing this at midnight but who cares here's some christmassy, festive victuuri for the holidays x





	1. Chapter 1

Warm fairy lights hang lazily around Katsuki Yuuri's bedroom, adorning the wardrobe, headboard and anywhere where the lights are hangable really. At the foot of the bed stands a mini Christmas tree, lit with colourful twinkling lights and mini copper baubles. Sat next to the tree are the laughing Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri, both hugged in oversized, fluffy Christmas jumpers.

"I can't believe you missed your flight! On Christmas Eve too!" Yuuri looked up at Viktor, rolling his eyes. Even though they were both sat cross legged he was still slightly shorter.

  
"It's your fault Yuuri~ If we didn't do that last practise I could've been o-"

  
"I MADE YOU LATE??? I'M SO SORRY I-" Yuuri fidgeted, looking flustered.

  
"Hey, hey I'm joking!" Viktor caught him by the chin, tutting. "Why don't we exchange gifts now hmm? There's still a while before the next flight anyway."  
Yuuri unlatched himself blushing, but nodded in agreement.

  
"Ok me first!!" Yuuri grabbed his gift, a slender box wrapped in obnoxious wrapping paper, tied carefully with a red ribbon. "The wrapping isn't that great and I don't know if you'll like i-"

  
Viktor intercepted. "Yuuri it's fine. I'm sure I'll love it." Yuri gulped, handing over the present. Bless Yuuri, Viktor thought. He must've put so much effort into just wrapping this present let alone buying it, it was neatly wrapped for Yuuri let's just say. Yuuri bit his lip, worrying _so last minute_ about whether he made the right choice. Viktor pulled the ribbon, unravelling the bow, and teared the wrapping off gracefully. _Everything he does is so bloody graceful._ Inside was a blue velvet box. Viktor smiled up a Yuuri before opening it, which eased his nerves. The box held a mirror and comb set. Both gleamed silver. The back of the mirror was covered in a floral pattern, the handle of the mirror tired with a small red bow. The frame was engraved with the words "enjoy the little things". The comb also had the hand painted floral design on it, slim and petite in Viktor's hands. Viktor stared down in awe at them, a beam spreading across his face. They were so beautiful.

  
"Did you hand paint these yourself?" Yuuri nodded.

  
"Erm yeah... I found them in an antique store and thought of you..They're so pretty and timeless, just like you-" Yuuri stammered, but was cut off by Viktor's bear hug.

  
"Thank you." He whispered in Yuuri's ear, still grasping tightly onto him.

  
Yuuri breathed out the breath he didn't realise he was holding and smiled, hugging Viktor back. "It was nothing."

  
They parted, and Vikor patted Yuuri's knees. "My turnnnn~" He picked up his present from behind him, which was wrapped in brown paper, and embellished with twine, red ribbon, a dog charm and a cute tag with "Yuuri" written in his neat cursive. Yuuri gawked at the wrapping, scared to ruin it while opening the present.

  
"Go on - we don't have all day." Viktor chuckled heartily, instantly putting a smile on Yuuri's lips. He torn the wrapping apart, to reveal a box similar to a hat box. Lifting the lid unmasked a skating costume. Yuuri gasped, eyes wide with excitement. He lifted the garment slowly, out of the tissue paper it was drowning in. The costume was black velvet, shimmering when catching the light. It was similar to Yuuri's favourite costume of Viktor's, yet the peplum was on both sides and the fabric was boarded in a dark purple thread.

  
"Viktooooooorrrr.... it-it's so pretty!!!" He wailed, pushing his forehead into Viktor's chest, who laughed and stroked his hair.  
"You haven't seen the best bit yet - look in the box!" Yuuri wiped misty eyes, finding something folded at the bottom of the box. He unfolded it to find a hat.  
"Now you can BE a katsudon!!" Viktor's tinkling laugh filled the room, and shortly so did Yuuri's as he slipped on the silly hat, designed to be a bowl of his favourite food. He was overwhelmed. Overwhelmed by the sentiment, and character, of Viktor's gift. At how well he knew him. He caught his eye while they were laughing, but Viktor faulted, instead looking concerned.

  
"Yuuri, what's wrong? Do you not like the gift?" Yuuri gasped.

  
"NO! No! The gifts are so perfect - too perfect!! Viktor, I should've gotten you something better, I feel like I've, I don't know... like I've let you down? You're so perfect, and I'm an overwhelmed mess, I can't thank you..." Victor looked down at Yuuri. Sweet, innocent Yuuri. His cheeks were puffed out and bright pink for laughing, hair messily spilling out from the hat, and sweater paws dancing around as he yammered on. _He's so fucking cute_. When Viktor zoned back into the real world Yuuri was still nattering on about how lousy his gift was, making Viktor roll his eyes. He lunged forward on his knees, hands on the floor on either side of Yuuri's waist.

  
Yuuri stammered, "Viktor...?" Viktor smiled, bopping his nose with Yuuri's, whispering softly against his lips.

  
"Yuuri. Your gift to me was everything. You hand painted something for me! You, Katsuki Yuuri, a clumsy catastrophe!" He chuckled quietly, glancing down at Yuri's lips, and back to his eyes. "You gift me with your presence everyday: your infectious smile, those wide eyes, your determined personality. So don't you dare say that your gift wasn't up to scratch. I appreciate you so much." Viktor swallowed, now staring down at Yuuri's lips, who was as still as a statue, hands balled in his lap, while he gazed up at Viktor.

  
"Viktor...." Viktor blinked. He couldn't take this much longer.

  
"Kiss me, Yuuri. Kiss me. Please." Yuuri's heart leaped at the ruggedness of his voice. He looked into Viktor's eyes, which were now burning with intensity. His eyebrows furrowed with concentration. He closed the small gap between them, and their lips touched. Instantly the tension left Yuuri's body as he melted into the kiss. The kiss he didn't know that he'd been waiting for, for so long. His balled fists now lifted, winding around Viktor's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss, until Yuuri was up against the foot of his bed. They pulled away after a few moments, staring at each other in astonishment.

  
"You don't know how long..."

  
"I've been wanting to do that." Viktor finished Yuuri's sentence giggling. Yuuri straightened his legs, allowing Viktor to straddle him, bringing his legs around his hips to bring his closer. They kissed again. But with yearning and desire. _His lips are so soft. Soft like cotton_. Viktor thought, taking his hands under Yuuri's jumper, and trailing his spine with his finger tips. A small gasp escaped Yuuri's lips, causing Viktor's eyes to fly open as Yuuri combed his fingers through his hair. _Fuck_. Viktor broke the kiss, trailing kisses down the side of Yuuri's jaw to his neck, biting at his soft skin gently.

  
"Viktooooor.... ssst-o-op...." Viktor's insides tugged, as he inhaled, letting out a breathy laugh against Yuuri's neck.

  
"You want me to stop, hmm?" He kissed the crook of his neck.

  
"Ahh-hh...No-oo-o! but-t theyll hear us...." Viktor lifted his head, biting his lip at the sight of Yuuri. A deep rose blush tinged his skin, from his neck to cheeks. His lips were also red and plump from the kissing, hair now skrewn messily, the hat must fallen off in the process. He was breathtaking. And Viktor wanted more. He cupped his round face in his hands, kissing his lips softly before bringing his own down to his ear.

  
"Then we'll just have be extra quiet." He kissed his ear, back down to his neck, causing Yuuri to moan softly in no time. _The sounds he's making are driving me fucking insane._ Yuuri grabbed a fistful of Viktor's shirt, the other hand knotted in his hair.

  
"Fuccckkkkk Viktooooorrr...." That was it. Viktor growled roughly into his Yuuri's neck, finding his lips again and licking at them roughly.

  
"YUURIIII!! VIKTORR!! COME BEFORE I DRAG YOU BOTH HERE!" The two sprung apart, both tousled and breathing heavily. They both laughed, realising what had just happened between them. Viktor's jumper was shrewn, him skin beautifully adorned with a pink blush, silver hair swept away from his face. How this hot piece of ass is making out with me right now, I don't know, Yuri thought. Viktor then nuzzled back into Yuuri's neck, locking his arms around his waist..

"Just a little while longer..." Yuuri smiled, biting his lip. 

"You know she'll be down here in no time, we really should probably go." He whispered, kissing Viktor's hair.

  
Viktor pouted, his voice slightly hoarse, "You should probably hide that."

He smirked, nodding towards the red patch on Yuuri's neck as he helped him up. His legs were suddenly jelly. Heat filled Yuuri's cheeks as he hastily looked for a scarf. He wound it around his neck, turning to find Viktor grinning amusedly. _Oh, he finds this funny does he?_ Yuuri bit his lip, grabbing Viktor's waist, and pinning him against his door softly. He kissed him again, hands slipping under his jumper, nailed tracing his sides. He kissed his way down to Viktor's belt, kissing his hard bare stomach, chest pressing against his crotch. Viktor gasped, breathing heavily as he watched Yuuri, speechless. As he made his way back to Viktor's mouth, hands tracing up his legs, back to his hips, thigh now pressed against his growing erection.

He grinned into the kiss, _that little shit_ , before whispering in his ear, "You should probably hide that...", glancing down at his crotch. He then proceeded to open the door, flattening his hair as he sauntered away. Viktor stared after him, processing what just happened. He groaned into his hand, shaking his head.

  
_Oh, fuck me_.


	2. P2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more smut for u sinners x

"Yuuri~ Pass me the veg please?" They all sat squashed around the table, Yuuri, his family, Yuuko, Takeshi and the triplets, and Viktor. Yuuri and Viktor sat side by side, Yuuri gobbling down the food without swallowing and Viktor eating like a prince, of course. 

 

"Everything tastes so good Hiroko-san!~" Viktor grinned as Hiroko beamed, laughing at the stream of compliments that followed from her. After the meal they all resumed sitting around the table, opening crackers and eating their dessert. The room was filled in conversation and giggling, and Victor couldn't help but marvel at Yuuri. A silver tissue paper crown sat loopsided on his messy black hair, glasses steaming up from him laughing way too much over a cheesy cracker joke. His face was slightly pink from the glass of wine he had been drinking, making him more giggly than usual. His Christmas jumper engulfed him, and he still managed to cross his legs casually in those tight black skinny jeans. Almost instinctively, Viktor placed his hand on his knee, squeezing it. Yuuri jolted, uncrossing his legs and looking around hastily before staring wide-eyed at Viktor, who was looking away, playing with his dessert. 

He coughed, "Erm, Viktor?" 

"Hm?" He turned to face him, moving his hand higher up. 

Yuuri's voice hitched, " _What_ ar-"

"Hey Viktor!! You've practised at the rink in Australia right?" Takeshi chimed, drawing Viktor into a conversation about ice rinks around the world. _Everything's fine. Nobody's noticed. Calm down, Yuuri._ He resumed with a puzzle from another cracker, loosing concentration as Viktor's hand began circling his upper thigh, slowly drawing circles with his fingertips.  He gulped, throwing the puzzle to the twins, who were laughing at his lack of success. His brows furrowed as he looked over at Viktor, who looked so painstakingly beautiful clad in his oversized jumper. He looked down at himself, biting his lip. _How could he compete with that?_ Viktor's hand stopped circling. He looked up into concerned eyes.

Viktor squeezed his thigh again, but softly. "Yuuri?" 

Yuuri gave him a smile, which didn't convince Viktor but he didn't push him. Instead he got up quietly, glancing at Yuuri to follow. The two left quietly, without causing a fuss. Once they were back in Yuuri's room Viktor shut the door, locking it and drowning out the faint sound laughter and conversation from the living room. Yuuri sat on his bed, and Viktor joined him, crossing his legs as he faced him. 

"Yuuri? Is everything ok?" He placed a hand on his back comfortingly, but still didn't get too close. "Did I do something wrong?" His voice was laced with concern. 

Yuuri shook his head, "No! Of course not! You're doing everything right!" He hugged his knees. 

"Was I too forward? Look, we don't need to-" 

"NO! Viktor - No!! I want to-I want to do **e** **verything** with you, trust me. I'm just being silly, look - everything's fin-"

"No, Yuuri. Everything's not fine." Victor turned Yuuri towards him, bringing his head down to Yuuri's. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

Yuuri looked up at him, sighing. "You're going to think I'm over reacting but... why me?"

Viktor furrowed his brows in confusion, echoing him, "Why me?" 

Yuri bit his bottom lip. "Yeah, why me? I'm-I'm so goofy? And nerdy? Your standards must be so high being this-this fucking beautiful. Am I... am I just for fun? Am I a game ?" 

Viktor smiled, but sadness filled his eyes. "You think I'm beautiful Yuuri~?" He giggled softly, but his expression was unnerving. "Yuuri, you are not a game - you were never a game. Nor will you be to anyone else! You may not see it but I'm so _fond_ of YOU. Your smile, your cute little glasses, the way you laugh. You're the fucking beautiful one Yuuri." 

Yuuri inhaled, looking up at Viktor. _Oh so beautiful, Viktor._ He nodded slowly, processing Viktor's words. "I'm sorry." He sniffled. 

Viktor chuckled. "Don't be sorry, sweet Katsudon." He gripped his chin softly, tilting his face towards him. "I'm glad you told me. What are we without communication, hey?" Yuuri nodded, moving closer. They kissed, tenderly this time. Viktor caressed Yuuri as if he were delicate porcelain, and Yuuri thanked him. Kisses always told stories. When they broke apart Viktor kissed Yuuri's forehead, smiling. _What an angel. You're so unaware of the effect you have on me._ Yuuri's eyes then sparked, whatever worries that were there disappearing. 

"Oh shit, Viktor I forgot to give you your birthday present!" He jumped off the bed going to retrieve it. 

"Another one?" Viktor quirked at his sudden burst of energy, eyes following his ass. 

Yuuri returned to the bed, his worries now in the back of his mind. 

"Happy birthday Viktor." He placed the black bag in his hand, blue tissue paper erupting from it. Viktor took it with a beam, starting to look inside.

"NOPE! No peaking until your birthday." Yuuri grabbed it back, placing it on his bed side table. Viktor rolled his eyes. 

"As you wish, my highness." He tackled Yuuri down on to the bed, laughing at his lame protests. Yuuri pouted at him, amusement in his eyes.  "That's no way to treat royalty!!" 

Viktor smirked, kissing his cheek. "Too bad for you, since I have yet to forgive you about your little scene before dinner."

Heat flooded Yuuri's cheeks, reaching his ears. "I-I don't know what came over me...?" He thought back to what he'd done. _Yep, he really didn't know what had come over him._

"You didn't?" Viktor propped himself up on his elbows, taking Yuuri's face in his hands. "How did you know how to do that, hmm? Is there something you're not telling me?" He smirked, watching Yuuri squirm beneath him. 

"How do you know I've never, you know?" He avoided Viktor's eyes, ears burning even more. 

Viktor pouted. "Don't you remember telling me in our conversation about Eros? Yuuuuriiiiii!! I'm offended." He dropped his hands, combing Yuuri's black locks behind his red ears instead. "Am I embarrassing you? You're ears are bright red!" He chuckled deeply, breath tickling Yuuri's neck as he bent down to kiss his left ear. "So cute." He whispered. 

Now Yuuri froze for a moment, before remembering what they were talking about. He stuck out his tongue at Viktor, pouting. "Stop mocking my confused teen years! I'm fragile!" 

Victor smiled fondly, rolling over to lay next to Yuuri instead of on top of him. He placed his hand on his hip, now at eye level with him. "Shhh, you know I'm not mocking you. Who cares if you haven't! My first time, we were both just horny teens to be honest. Our relationship was really born out of convenience than love, now that I think about it. Which isn't a bad thing either." 

Yuuri held Viktors face, his thumb caressing his lips. "So you've never...never been with a man?" He thought back to Viktor's vague mention of his first girlfriend.

Viktor now held Yuuri's hand, fiddling with his fingers. "Ehhhh, well no. I've experimented but that doesn't make me any better, or you any worse. If we were to ever, you know, which I would love- well you understand, like I'm all for it if you are-" He stuttered, practically running a marathon with his mouth.

Yuuri scooted closer to him, smirking. "Viktor Nikiforov, actually embarrassed about talking about sex. I never would've guessed!"

Viktor huffed, rolling his eyes. "Everyone has a weakness. Even the best of the best." He chimed, laughing. 

Yuuri smirked, allowing Viktor to gloat. He was now completely on top of him. "I wonder what my weakness is..." He dipped his head down slowly, connecting their lips. The kiss was slow at first, then built with intensity. Viktor licked into Yuuri's mouth, causing Yuuri to sigh, tightening his grip on Viktor's belt. His hands began to roam, tracing up Viktor's hips and landed, squeezing at his waist. Viktor then flipped them over, moaning into the kiss. 

"Two can play at that game." He whispered, gripping at Yuuri's jumper, pushing it up and off of his body. Viktor now straddled Yuuri, eyes drinking in the beautiful sight beneath him. Yuuri lay dishevelled under him, his glasses lost somewhere, all pink-faced and clearly aroused. His arms then quickly crossed his chest, looking across the room pouting. 

"Quit staring." He mumbled, making Viktor chuckle. He kissed his neck, whispering in his ear. 

"I can't help it. You're so pretty, Yuuri~" 

"Shut uppp" Yuuri sat up now tugging at Viktor's jumper. "You're turn." Viktor obeyed taking off his jumper in one swift motion, before balling it up and throwing it across the room. Yuuri marvelled at him. Even though he had seen him naked _(too)_ many times, he could never get over the perfection of his body. The way his hard muscle moved under his smooth skin, lean and strong. "So beautiful." He whispered almost to himself. 

"I guess we're on the same page then." Viktor breathed, enveloping him into another kiss. Their hands were everywhere, trying finding as much skin as possible to kiss, bite, touch at this point. Yuuri pulled Viktor down on the bed with him, legs snaking around his hips. A moan escaped Yuuri as Viktor's hands traced over his nipples.

Viktor tutted, kissing down his chest. "So fucking sensitive." He licked his nipples, his bulge straining in his jeans as he lapped in Yuuri's reactions, who's hands were knotted in Viktor's silky hair. He kissed his way down to Yuuri's waistband, his erection also straining against his skinny jeans. 

"Yuri, do you want this?" He looked into Yuuri's wide eyes. 

Yuuri stuttered breathlessly, nodding frantically. "Ye-yesss Viktor. _Ah_ , please, I-I want you."

He zipped Yuuri free of his jeans, tearing them off him, leaving him squirming in his tight little briefs. 

"Fuck." Was all he could muster. "Tell me whenever you want me to stop ok?" He breathed against his bulge. 

"Mmmmkk-kay..." Viktor mouthed at Yuuri's briefs, a wet patch already seeping through them. 

"Viktooorrr!! Tha... that feels _so gooodddd_ , ahhh!" Yuuri's moans clouded Viktor's thoughts, he stared up at him as he took him into his mouth. 

"Fmmm-FUCK VIK-" Yuuri groaned. Viktor held his cock at the base, sliding his hand up and down as his tongue swirled around the tip. He took him, licking the shaft in one long stripe, before resuming the rhythm, answering Yuuri's moans. He clutched the bed sheets in fists, biting his lip between his moans, back arching up from the bed. 

"Viktoooorrrr, faster!!! Ple-ase, I'm going to c-come!" Viktor quickened his pace, biting and licking at Yuuri's inner thigh, definitely leaving a mark. Yuuri then screamed, coming over his stomach, panting as his grip loosened on the bedsheets, relaxing. 

Viktor chuckled, moving up to kiss him. "I should've guessed that you'd be so loud." He hummed as he grabbed some tissues. "I hope no one heard you." Yuuri froze, wide-eyed. 

"Don't worry, we're on the other side of the house and their all playing board games, guess we picked the best day." 

Yuuri slumped back down on the bed. "Well that was... fucking.... _I don't even know_." They both giggled.

"It was fucking hot, I'll tell you that." Viktor said, lying down next to him, kissing his palms.  

Quickly, Yuuri was on top of him, unbuckling his belt and pulling at his jeans. Viktor held out his hand, sitting up. "Yuuri, you don't have to!" 

Yuuri bit him lip, pushing Viktor back down. "But I want to." Viktor answered with a nod, paralysed by Yuuri's hoarse voice, dripping in seduction. 

He unbuttoned his jeans, pulling his underwear along with it,  astonished by Viktor's soaking erection. He licked his lips up at Viktor, who now looked at him with astonishment. He tenderly kissed up Viktor's inner thigh, looking up at him while stroking the other, from his hip to his inner knee. He stopped when he got up to his crotch, alternating to the other thigh. He smirked, now watching Viktor squirm beneath him, groans escaping his pouty, swollen lips. 

"Yuuriiiiii..." He breathed, " _Pleaseee.._." 

He looked up at Viktor, who locked eyes with him, pleading with desire. He looked so vulnerable, so innocent.

"Ok..." he whispered, breathing on Viktor's throbbing cock. Viktor shuddered, head swimming with arousal. He wrapped his hand around the base of Viktor's length, licking up the long shaft before burying it in his mouth. Viktor moaned, cursing. _How the fuck???_ He sucked, hollowing out his cheeks, and coming off it with a pop.

"Like that??" He whispered, breathless, looking up at Viktor for approval, with his innocent doe-like eyes. 

Viktor nodded. "Hmm-Yes, exactly like that... _gooood_ boy..." 

He felt the softness and warmth of Yuuri's mouth back on his cock, his soft hands following it's movement. He fought back in arching his back, fighting back the urge to tangle his hands in Yuuri's thick locks. 

"Viktor, FUCK me." Yuuri whispered. That was all Viktor needed. He laced his fingers in his hair, thrusting into Yuuri's mouth, both of them moaning with pleasure. 

"Yuu-I'm gona!-" He trashed, arching his back and coming in Yuuri's hands, who remained licking his cock. Viktor lay collapsed on the covers, breathing heavily and filled with pleasure. Yuuri kissed up his stomach, hiding in his neck. 

"How... did I do?" 

Viktor chuckled down at him, stroking his spine gently. "Fuck Yuuri, where did you learn how to do that?? That was... amazing _.._. beautiful. You're so _beautiful_." He propped them both up, taking Yuuri by his chin, who was blushing deeply. 

"I want to kiss you, but I also really want to brush my teeth..." Yuuri muttered, looking away from Viktor's intense gaze. They both erupted into tinkling giggles, knowing that this was the start of something really fucking great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first smut i've written it's been a rollercoaster of emotions hope u enjoyed x

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gona wake up in the morning and regret posting this oh well yolo lmao i'm a Mess


End file.
